Kisses and Colllars
by dratinigirl
Summary: AU. A story of a king and his pet, in a world of men and beasts known as Anthromorphs. When the two come together in a dark, taboo love, what will be the consequences? What shadows lurk in their wake? Germany/Italy, Gerita. Contains man/furry.


WARNING- THIS FIC CONTAINS ANTHRO (FURRY)/HUMAN SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Haven't tried it before? Go ahead :D I'm rewriting this fill for the kink meme I did last summer; and I hope you all enjoy.

They were expecting visitors today- two, a man and his companion. If anyone from outside of the kingdom's usual royal court came; it meant the collar had to come on. Ludwig scowled, his long, sharp teeth poking out from his lips. He looked down at the red strip of leather. It was his enemy, the embodiment of everything he hated- it was the opposition to freedom. A soft growl rose from within his throat. He fastened it around his neck nonetheless, looking into the mirror with a grimace. Except for the red ring, he's nude. Soft gold fur plays the part of keeping him warm. His ears perked up, and he sniffed the air. His tail lifted just a little as he caught a very familiar scent. His anthromorphic senses recognized the approaching visitor.

"Ludwig~ Ludwig, where are you? Are you coming?" He heard. Feliciano practically skipped into the room, his usual lively self. "There you are! Ivan is bringing his pet with him too, and I don't want you to be left out. I know you don't get to see others like yourself that often."He sang. Ludwig huffed through his snout.

"Why do you call me a pet?" He asked. "You know I can't stand that title. It's degrading and disgusting." He snarled, looking at the collar in his reflection. Felciano's cheerful mood seemed to dip down for a moment. He approached the Labrador, nuzzling his mop of amber, human hair into Ludwig's golden fur.

"I know, I know..." The man murmured. "But I don't want to say things that are unordinary where other people might see us, Ludwig. I don't want to cause any suspicion. I'm just trying to keep you safe. I hate to treat like you like you're just some ordinary dog; you're so much more than that!" His voice came in a soft, apologetic whisper- the words seeming to bubble out due to his accent.

"Not to the people of this land, I'm not. I may as well bark, roll, and walk on my hands and knees." Ludwig replied. He saw the human's remorseful face, and smiled. "Now come on; I'm sure Ivan is here already. Don't keep your guests waiting Feliciano- it's rude!" He said. Feliciano jumped, taking Ludwig's hand.

"Come with me! Ivan brought his pet with him just so you two could meet!" He exclaimed. Ludwig's eye twitched at the word 'pet', but he followed after his master as he was led into the meeting hall. Ludwig kept his muzzle pointed at the floor- it was a sign of submission that must be practiced when in the company of men; unless relieved by the master. He knew Feliciano wouldn't keep him in that stance for very long.

They found Ivan waiting for them. He had his 'pet' with him; Yao. He was a Burmese, sleek and black as night. His ears stood high, and his nose pointed down. His collar was present as well; though highly decorated. It had a clasp made of silver, and was adorned with bright jewels. It was an obvious sign that Ivan was proud to own him. The blonde man next to him smiled.

"Ah, Feliciano!" He exclaimed. "It's so nice to finally meet you- I've heard so much." He greeted. Feliciano smiled brightly. He had Ludwig follow him down the steps, covered in flowing red carpet.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ivan." He said. He looked up at the foreigner. He had heard the man was tall, but not to this extreme! He made Ludwig look like a bean sprout! Ivan smiled down at him.

"Ah, look at you. Still so young and bright... When all this time, you've been ruling your kingdom. How old were you when your grandfather Romulus died? Five?" He questioned. Feliciano nodded.

"That's right. But- my people are a very happy race. It doesn't take much to keep their spirits up, so my job is really easy!" He chimed in his happy accent. Ivan nodded at him, and then turned to look at Ludwig.

"Ah, you must be Ludwig." He said. "I've heard much about you. They say Feliciano had you fur plated with pure gold- but I suppose it just grows that way naturally." He said. Ludwig didn't make eye contact with him.

"Yes sir. Thank you for the compliment, sir. It's greatly appreciated." He stated, his tone soft and obedient. Any sign of disrespect, and Ivan could beat him without any trouble. If Felicano tried to defend him, then questions may pop up. A proper master knew when his pet was to be punished, after all. Ivan returned to Feliciano.

"He's of a very beautiful breed... I'm sure the purest blood flows in him. Although; I'm much more of a cat person." He said, looking down at Yao. "This one doesn't bark and howl like a dog would. He's so quiet." He told them. Ludwig's ear twitched at the comment. He noticed the tip of Yao's tail twitching. He was sure to be nervous around a dog such as himself. Felicano turned to the pair of walking animals.

"Yes! I think Yao is very pretty~" He said. "Now, I'll have the servant bring the two of us a up of coffee while we talk. I'm sure you had a long trip coming here! While we talk, I'll have Ludwig show Yao around the palace. That way we won't have to worry about them." He said. Ivan nodded at him.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to tell you about my motherland- however cold she may be, she's quite beautiful." He told Feliciano. "Yao, lift your head now and go with Ludwig. Be good, alright?" He commanded. Yao lifted his face up and looked at him.

"Yes Ivan. I'll be good." He said. Feliciano turned to his own pet.

"Go on now Ludwig- take him wherever he wants to go." He said. Ludwig nodded, turning on his heel. Yao followed him right out of the room. He didn't ask to see any place in particular, so Ludwig him to a private place; where they could talk without question.

He stopped in the middle of the room, growling. "I hate this damned thing!" He barked, pulling at the leather. Yao's ear's shot to a point at the sudden outburst. He calmed himself, and swished his tail back and forth; relaxed.

"We all do." He said. He had an accent different from Ivan's. It was something from the far, far east. "I only ever get to take mine off when I bathe, or sleep. I don't mind it so much though.. When I wear it, I feel like a prize." He said, licking his wrist. Ludwig frowned.

"Don't you realize? That's how he wants you to feel. He thinks you're an object to be decorated and shown off." Yao's tail straightened out.

"You've got some nerve saying that! Ivan knows who I am, not what I am. He treats me like a prince because he loves me." The Burmese hissed. He jumped in defense of his master in an instant.

"If he loved you, you would never have to wear the collar!" Ludwig snapped. "Mine is only for when guests come- besides then, I'm free. Feliciano acknowledges me as an equal. How can you say that Ivan loves you as his friend when he parades you around in those jewels constantly?"

"He takes it off himself when-" Yao started. He cut himself off. Ludwig cocked and eyebrow.

"When what?" He questioned. Yao looked around, paranoid. "Don't worry, there are no men here. Just you and me." Ludwig told him. Yao gulped- his whiskers twitching.

"He takes it off, sometimes. When he's drunk, when it's dark, and cold..." He said. "He tends to come to me, for warmth." Ivan's tail hung down.

"And, when he does- you mate?" He questioned. Yao's tail shot out.

"Quiet, quiet! Someone will hear you, please, they can't know, they'll kill me!" He cried. Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush. I told you that nobody will come here." He assured the feline. Yao seemed to relax himself a little. "Now, do you two do that, or do you not?" He asked. The cat nodded.

"Yes." He whispered. "But he hardly ever remembers. He feels so lonely, sometimes. His sisters aren't enough to fill up that kind of spot in his heart. His words don't come out quite right, but he just chants my name; tells me how much he loves me. He begs me to stay, never to go and leave him cold. But during the day, when he's sober, he never says a loving word beyond 'good Yao' or something like that. I love him so much, and I think he does too- somewhere, very deep inside. A place only alcohol can bring out of him; sadly. Every night I dream he'll scoop me up and take me- on a warm day in the garden; when anyone could see."

Ivan's heart dropped as he Yao's story unfolded. He couldn't imagine such great longing, wishing to be loved- Feliciano's heart had throbbed him since day one. But having to be subjected to quick, drunk bouts of sex and tricking yourself into believing you were loved, as he was certain Yao had; would tear Ludwig apart. "I hope things work out for you, then." He said despite his thoughts.

"What about you and Feliciano then? You say he never makes you wear the collar." Yao told him. The last words rolled off his tongue, brimming with innuendo. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Listen, Yao. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." He said. He and Feliciano had been lovers for five years- ever since the king of Etalian had first spotted him. He was dirty, weak, and shivering in a cage. He was broken, not the strong dog he had recovered into today. He couldn't remember much of anything beyond his name, and the doors of cages. He went from a dirty mongrel to the companion of a king in a matter of hours.

"Ah... I thought for sure that I would never meet another that has the same secret. Does he do it when he's drunk, or sober?" The feline questioned, his natural curiosity propelling him.

"Felicano hardly drinks. He does love wine- but he doesn't cling to the bottle. We do have to keep our... Relations, a secret from others; but he is constantly showering me with praise. He lets me go without a collar. I eat with him, I sleep in his quarters with him, I go everywhere and do everything with him- He doesn't see your average, brainless animal in me. He sees me as his equal- the one he loves." He said. He kept his voice lowered. Though he did feel confident in this far corner.. You could never be too sure. Yao had a dreamy smile on his face.

"Ah... I want that, some day. I want to be taken to Grecia, with Ivan. There's no place I'd rather be than on the shore in his arms." The cat purred. Ludwig looked at him, his face puzzled.

"Grecia?" He questioned. "I've never heard of such a place. Is it in the east, where you come from?" Yao smiled.

"No, it's west. very far west. It's bright, and close to the sea- the people dance, and sing, and the ones like us walk without leashes and collars. They can marry a man, or woman, even. No matter if they're the same sex- love is king in that country. Love and happiness is the only thing I could ever smell, for the three days I spent there, years ago." He said. His eyes made him look like he was in a dream. "Ivan took me all that way to see my younger brother- and his husband. He married a charming young human man. I can't remember the name... Harold, Herbert, Hera-something. It's what I think heaven is like." He said, his vice dissolving into a deep purr.

Ludwig was fascinated by the description of this place. It really existed? A place, on this earth, where man and Arthromorphics could live in harmony? Surely it was too good to be true! But the he described it... Ludwig had no doubt that it was real. He'd have to retell the tale to Feliciano. He knew his master would love it. He loved stories, whether he was telling them or listening to them.

They sat down, talking for a few hours. Yao's tail constantly rocked back and forth, back and forth, like the pendulum of a grandfather clock. Ludwig's would wag back and forth occasionally, whenever he smiled or laughed at something his guest said.

"Ludwig~ Ludwig~ Where are you and Yao?" Both of the furred creatures turned their ears towards the voice. Feliciano came bounding into the room,smiling. The last thing the boy needed was coffee, Ludwig thought to himself. While he kept his head held up high, he noticed that Yao was already staring down at his toes. The boy smiled softly, approaching Yao.

"Why are you doing that? Hold your head up high." He said. "Don't point your nose at the ground for me- I would really like to see your eyes." Yao was taken aback, but he nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir." He said. Feliciano grinned big.

"Great! Now head back with me and Ludwig- Ivan wants you back now that we're done. He talks about you very much! Almost as much as the snow.. It must be difficult to be the duke o an icy mountain." He said. Yao smiled, letting his tail sway.

"I'm glad to hear he talked about me. But don't be fooled- in the warm months, Roshinya is very, very beautiful." He said. Feliciano grinned, and continued to chatter with the cat. They quieted when they neared where Ivan would be waiting; not wishing to get Yao in trouble for such casual treatment towards each other. Ivan was very glad, it seemed, to have his companion back at his side. Ludwig and Feliciano bid farewell to their guests, who would be spending the night in a hostel in the town nearby.

The pair left the room. Feliciano stood still for a few moments, waiting until they were out of earshot. Once he felt secure, he turned on his heel; throwing his arms around Ludwig in a desperate embrace. "Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!" He cried in his own tongue. "I feel so terrible, treating you like you're just my pet... You know I don't mean it, right?" He asked. Ludwig smiled at him; softly.

"Ja, I know you mean it Feliciano. I don't think a untrue word can come out of you." Ludwig replied. His master smiled, rubbing his cheek against the lab's bright chest fur. He cuddled up against him for a moment, before sneaking a pair of devious hands around his taboo lover.

"Good. Anyway, we should get this dirty collar off of you." He said, the words rolling of of his lips in a whisper. Ludwig's ear perked up, and he tried to detect anyone else's presence. The young aristocrat pet his face to calm him. "Nobody is here- You'd know if they were. Those ears of yours can hear anything. Come back to our bedroom, please. It's been weeks." He pleaded. Ludwig looked at him sternly.

"You know why I've kept you off of me." The lab whispered. Feliciano pouted. He pet the other male's ears, affectionately.

"Oh, you're so paranoid... He's not going to discover anything, I promise. He doesn't even suspect us! Don't worry about Lovino... He's my big brother. Why would he ever want to hurt me? He knows I love you- though he thinks it's as a friend." The brunette assured Ludwig. The lab huffed.

"There's something wrong with that man, Feliciano. Something in his head- of course, that probably just runs in your blood... But I think it's beyond the general idiocy both of you have sometimes. His eyes aren't like yours. Not bright and shiny, or soft at all. If looks could kill, Lovino would have gutted me." He explained his troubles to his master. Feliciano was not amused by the accusations against his elder twin. He grabbed the lab's tail.

"Enough about my brother. I need you so badly- we've hardly even kissed! Please?" He begged. He pulled out his sparkling, innocent eyes. Behind them was lava and lust for his love. Ludwig sighed.

"No, we can't. You know what happened last time we just did it. I ruined the mattress, and nearly got caught in the process! We couldn't risk it a second time." He said. The bubbly little man took his hands.

"Don't worry, I took care of it earlier while you were getting your collar on." He said. "Everything's in place- don't worry." He said, trying to convince his lover still. Ludwig looked at him for a moment, and sighed.

"Alright, if it makes you happy." He said. Feliciano bounced up and down with exhilaration. He took his pet's collar and sped off; trailing the lab right behind. Ludwig gasped and tried to get him to stop- the collar was tightening- but the gleeful brunette could not be slowed by anything. In a haste, Feliciano threw the door behind them closed. Ludwig sat down. Feliciano had a humongous, four poster bed. It had been made for his grandfather, many years ago- back in the days when the palace had a large, lavish harem. Though; Romulus only ever produced one pair of sons. The twins, Lovino and Feliciano.

The Labrador lay back. He exposed his belly to Feliciano- a natural symbol of submission. The aristocrat made a 'tsk' noise, and tapped his lover's chin. "Sit up, Ludwig." He commanded. The lab was up in a second, his tail at attention. Feliciano crawled onto him, one knees placed between Ludwig's legs. He kissed the anthromorph's forehead tenderly, caressing his cheek. "What are you thinking? We have to take this off first." He said. He fiddled with the collar's clasp, until the dyed leather fell to the floor. "I could never bring myself to make love to you with that ugly thing on~"

Ludwig smiled. He licked his master's cheek, earning a giggle from him. It was hard to believe that he was about to be taken by someone so much smaller, so much more innocent than he was. But, a certain ability that came with being a dog prevented him from being the dominator. The pair had learned that the hard way.

Feliciano licked his lips- using a single finger to push Ludwig into exposing his stomach yet again. The lab obeyed; laying flat on his back. The brunette crawled on top of him; capturing his lips in a loving kiss. Ludwig returned it, wrapping his arms around Feliciano. It had been long, indeed... And he realized now how much he had deprived himself of his master's affections. He felt his lover parting from him, moving down a little. He moved apart the fur of his neck so he could reach down and suck the warm pink flesh beneath.

Felicano's ears perked up when a deep, beastly rumble came from within Ludwig's belly. He made this noise whenever they came together like this- and the aristocrat just assumed that it was the Labrador equivalent to a man moaning. The noise increased in volume as Feliciano nipped at his collarbone. He moved, kissing The lab's fuzzy lips. He felt Ludwig's tongue invade him, and he did the same. He licked along his fangs, feeling the point with the tip of his tongue. They were razor sharp, and one bite could mean the end of Feliciano Vargas' life. But they never gave him more than a gentle nip.

Ludwig growled and groaned, tempted to dig his sharp black nails into his master's scalp. He instead gripped the top layer of the sheets, that tore on impact. Feliciano kissed all the way down his torso, stopping at his member. It was just like a normals man's, save for the red color. There was also another property- but the aristocrat could worry about that later. He licked from base to tip- and Ludwig yipped. Feliciano took the head into his lips, sucking and licking. The lab panted; covering his mouth. He moved it away for a moment, and looked at the brunette.

"Damnit, Feliciano... Stop teasing me."He growled. Feliciano lifted his head up and giggled at him.

"But why? It's so fun! I love all of those little faces and noises you make all the time. It's too cute!" He told him. Ludwig snarled at the word cute. "Oh, you know it's true. But do you know what I like best from you, Ludwig? When you whimper Ike a puppy..." His voice had a slow, seductive tone to it; rolling off of his tongue like liquid sugar. "Whimper for me, will you?"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. He pulled his lips back in a frown. "Never." He said; his voice a snarl. Feliciano chuckled at him. He knew all too well the state that he could educe his partner into- the lab had no choice but to submit, in the end. But Feliciano loved resistance- he couldn't help but want to put his pet in line. Ludwig saw a mischievous look in the human's eye. "No Feliciano. I swear I I won't this time- not even if you beg. It's not going to happen." He said firmly.

Feliciano accepted the challenge. He turned around, getting on the floor. He reached under the long dust ruffle, rummaging around beneath his bed. "Where is it..." He muttered to himself. He stuck his head under, trying to find his object on more than just his sense of touch. He cried out gleefully- and then in pain. He bumped his head against the bottom of the bed, and crawled out from underneath. He rubbed his sore noggin; looking at the glass vial he'd gone through such pain to retrieve. The smooth bottle was a deep violet color, and full of clear liquid. Feliciano stripped himself in a flash- accustomed to flinging himself out his clothes every afternoon and taking a nap. He jumped on top of Ludwig, earning a surprised yip from him.

The ruler snickered as he uncorked the vial; pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers. It was cool and slick, scented like lilacs. The soft scent was nothing like Ludwig's masculine musk. Feliciano turned his nose up to the strong perfumes and powders that women of the court wore. Ludwig's wild, inhuman scent drove him into a blissful oblivion. He took the slick substance and spread it out over his throbbing member. Ludwig glared at him defiantly; his legs closed tight. Feliciano cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on Ludwig~ Be a good boy and open your legs~" He cooed. The Labrador growled. Feliciano lowered his eyes. "Ludwig, I won't ell you twice." He threatened. He knew his pet wasn't being defiant on purpose- he just got a kick out of grinding Feliciano's gears. The brunette moved and bit Ludwig's ear, like another dog would to reprimand him. "Ludwig. Open." He commanded clearly, his voice without chime or bubble.

Ludwig immediately did as told- his obedient nature coming back. Feliciano rubbed his knee. "that's a good boy, Ludwig." Feliciano told him. He pressed inside of the lab, making the anthromorph pant. His nails ripped up the sheets, even when filed down the the size and shape of a man's. Feliciano kissed him tenderly- slipping out of his mischievous mood for a moment. He felt Ludwig kiss him back, petting his hair thoughtfully. The human broke the kiss, and started rocking his hips into Ludwig's body.

Feliciano tossed his head back an moaned, and Ludwig let a wild moan out from his throat. The lab's body felt so unique- Feliciano had never had another lover before him. But he was sure that the feel of his fur rubbing his shaft as he pressed in and out was something no man could give him. Those growls and moans could only come from an inhuman throat, and the soft texture of fur would never be possessed by a person. Ludwig could only ever be his.

The lab bit his lip. As Feliciano thrust in and out of him, he realized how much he'd missed in the past few weeks. He could be sure that Feliciano, as active as his sexuality was, had nearly died from the fast. His voice told just how much he was enjoying this- Ludwig's even more so. They were louder than they should have been, but that was alright. The king's corridor was forbidden to entry unless in case of emergency. This day was peaceful, like all in Etalian, so they had no need to worry. Ludwig yowled as his sweet spot was hit.

"Ah~ Right there?" Feliciano panted. Ludwig growled, nodding up and down. His vision was becoming blurry, and the way Feliciano had started to tug his cock was not helping. Feliciano knew he was close to winning. Ludwig's tongue hung out and inch, and he buried his hands into his master's hair and pulled. Tossing his head back, he let out a high-pitched howl. The base of his cock swelled up; and white essence shot out. After on more thrust, Feliciano came as well. He spilled his seed into Ludwig, and pulled out. The lab was panting in the midst of his prolonged orgasm.

Feliciano brought him into a sitting position, tugging at Ludwig's manhood. The lab submitted to his master, whining. The high-pitched noises poured out of him as he was tugged and teased. His semen soaked the bedspread, as well as Feliciano's fingers. His state of ecstasy ended after around ten minutes. Feliciano caught him in his arms as he fell forward into them.

He stroked his fur, and they showered each other with kisses and words of love. The room was illuminated by the moon, which had risen during their lovemaking. The crescent shone brightly through the window; illuminating Feliciano's amber eyes. He kissed Ludwig deeply, an affection that was readily returned to him. The pair, master and pet, sank underneath the warm, wet covers together.

A heart was beating fast, not Ludwig's, nor Feliciano's. A pair of eyes peered into the room like a starving hawk. The door hadn't been properly closed in Feliciano's earlier haste. Sound carried through the corridor, echoing the noises of the king and his dog's sin. The pair of emerald eyes lit up with malicious delight.

Lovino Vargas turned on his heel, walking away and into the dark. At last he'd claim the throne he'd rightfully inherited.

So, how'd you like it guys? Review, and give me your opinions~ I apologize for making Romano a bad guy, but the story's got to have an antagonist, non? Nothing agaisnt lovinito. Also, how would you guys feel about a seperate fic concerning RoChu in this universe? Review if you'd like that~ Anyway, this fic will only be a few chapters long. And please, check out my other fanfiction; Farewell 1991! I love you guys~


End file.
